The present invention relates to revolving container processing plants, and more particularly to a container processing plant having filling valves arranged on a rotating tank of liquid, each of the valves having an associated base for a container to be filled.
Container processing plants of the type wherein filling valves are arranged to extend from a rotating tank of liquid, to fill glass bottles associated with the valves, have presented serious problems in the past when bottle breakage occurs. For example, if a bottle breaks during filling, glass splinters and dust can coat the filling valve in operation, and adjacent valves as well. Then, during subsequent filling of another bottle by the valve, glass deposits coated thereon may mix with the liquid contents so that considerable health risks are produced. To avoid such risks, a stationary type of spray nozzle, and a spray nozzle which revolves together with the filling valve, have been provided, the outlets of such nozzles being directed at the filling valve. Such designs, however, have not proven entirely satisfactory, especially when the filling valve is coated with fine powdered glass. Further, spray jets from these nozzles contact individual valves or packing parts only from below. They cannot reach liquid carrying parts above the liquid exit nozzle, or the cross-sectional area of any connector packings provided for supporting the bottles. Accordingly, the prior spray arrangements are suitable only within limits, and the problem of eliminating the glass fragments has not been fully solved.
The object of the present invention, therefore, is to improve the prior spray nozzle arrangements so that, in case of bottle breakage, liquid carrying parts are sprayed in the direction of fluid flow.